Two Robins and A Nightwing
by dragonprincess1988
Summary: Tim and Dick get an early call from Bruce. Damian did WHAT?


Dick and Tim walked into the cave together, both with matching looks of concern plastered on their faces. "What were you doing when you got the call?" Tim bit his lip while waiting for a response.

Dick looked up, half surprised that Tim didn't already know. "I was cleaning."

"Oh, yeah, you mean that thing you do every couple of months or so." Tim almost smiled.

Dick glared back at him. "And what were you doing, oh special one?"

Tim pointed to himself with his thumb. "I was in the middle of one of those nasty things called classes…not that you would know what those are given you never finished yours."

Dick's glare intensified. "You little-"

"That's enough!" The Bat voice rang loud and clear throughout the cave. They both fell silent and stiffened immediately. "I didn't call you both here to bicker. I called because we have a serious problem."

Dick glanced over at Tim for a moment before speaking. "What is it?"

Bruce stepped forward. "Damian has taken the Bat suit, made his own adjustments to it, and is out prowling the streets with the modified suit as we speak."

Dick couldn't help but laugh. "Wait a second. So, there's a mini Batman out there right now?"

He continued to laugh until Bruce's growl cut him off. "Focus! Damian needs to be stopped."

Tim looked up to Bruce, and spoke before he even realized what he was saying. "I hate that kid."

Bruce didn't say a word, but gave him a bat glare all the same.

Tim threw his hands up in the air. "Is everyone going to glare at me today?"

Dick stepped between the two of them. "Keep saying stupid shit and yes. Anyway, why don't we just get suited up, and go after the little twerp. Everyone knows you have plenty of spares."

Bruce's glare never shifted from Tim. "I had plenty of spares."

Tim glanced around the cave quickly. "What do you mean had?"

Bruce sighed. He had trained them both, was it too much to ask that they be quicker on the uptake? "Damian took all of the spare suits, and destroyed them. The only one left is the one he is wearing. Shortly after that he destroyed all of the Robin and Nightwing costumes as well."

"He did WHAT?" They both shouted simultaneously.

Tim gripped his book bag tighter. "I am _so_ happy I always have two suits with me!"

Dick smacked Tim upside the back of his head. "That's nice, Mr. Overly Prepared, but for those of us normal freaks that only carry one we are screwed for the rest of the week."

"Enough, you two." Bruce could see the fight coming and wanted to put an end to it as soon as possible. "If we don't stop Damian, we'll be in far more trouble for a lot longer than a week. Dick, I want you to check out my side of town to see if you can find anything useful to our cause. Tim, I want you to follow your normal patrol route. I have a feeling he'll be around there waiting for his chance at a Robin."

Tim was about to walk away to change when Dick grabbed his shoulder, and pulled him back. "Whoa Bruce, you can't be serious. Damian has the Bat suit! He has ALL of the toys too! Including the explosives, the batarangs, the smoke pellets, EVERYTHING. You can't just send Tim alone, especially if you think his goal is to get rid of Robin."

Tim pushed Dick's hand off of his shoulder, and glared at him. "You say that like I can't handle myself."

Dick rolled his eyes. "I never said that. It's just our asses are on the line here, and I don't think one teenager alone, even one as good as you are, is a good idea. Not with all the pretty things in that belt that are designed to hurt."

"I can handle it." Tim snarled back at him.

"Tim, don't be selfish I want to take down that brat too. Maybe give him a few good kicks to the ribs while I'm at it." Dick saw the bat glare begin to form on Bruce's face, and he switched his focus back to Bruce. "Look, I get it. I do. He's your son, and you don't like us talking about him like this, but Bruce, come on. Do the words 'bad seed' mean anything to you?"

Bruce completely ignored that statement, and went back to his plan. "Both parts of the city need to be checked out, and there are only the two suits."

Tim gave a small evil smirk. "Well, technically there are three. I told you I always carry two, and if Dick is so worried about me I'm sure he wouldn't mind lending you his Nightwing costume. He could wear my other Robin suit, and we could really confuse Damian." Tim was about to start laughing when Bruce interrupted him.

"That's not a bad idea." Bruce nodded in Tim's direction.

Dick and Tim both froze for a moment. "What?" They spoke in unison.

Bruce stroked his chin in consideration. "He won't be expecting it. It isn't a bad plan. Go change."

The two turned and stared at each other in horror. "You want us to do what?" They both asked once again.

Bruce gave them both another bat glare. "Dick, give me your Nightwing suit, and Tim, give Dick your other Robin suit. Now hurry up."

Dick handed over the suit as he shot a dirty look at Tim. Tim dug in his bag for the two Robin suits. "Bruce really needs to learn to take a joke." Tim whispered to Dick as he handed him the extra suit.

Dick held up the suit out in front of him. "This is never going to work. You are like pint size. This is like three sizes too small."

Tim glanced over the suit, and then looked at Dick. "It stretches. It'll probably only be two sizes too small. Have fun." Tim smiled as he walked away.

Dick glared at the suit, and then at the back of Tim's head. "I'll get you midget! You and the rest of munchkin land are going down!" Dick yelled back as Tim turned a corner and was no longer in eyesight.

"You used to wear short pants…this should be nothing." Dick could hear Tim's laughter as he walked away to go change. He had every intention of strangling Bruce and Tim with the stupid leggings once this was all over.

When they all came back after changing Tim nearly fell over from laughter. He was right--the suit did stretch, but not that much. Dick looked like he was wearing a bad bathing suit from the 1920's. His hairy legs were showing from mid-calf down. He looked like he was wearing ¾ length sleeves, and the collar felt so tight around his neck, he thought he was going to choke. He was thankful that he got to wear his own boots and gauntlets.

Dick simply glared at Tim, and tried not to move too much. He was thankful the cape was long, and he could drape it over himself enough that he didn't feel so exposed. He looked over to Bruce and could see the sheen of the material on his own costume, and knew that it was STRETCHED.

Bruce glared at the two of them and they fell silent. "I want you two to patrol Tim's sector. I'll be taking my normal route. If anyone comes across Damian, I want you to contact the other two immediately, no matter what."

The two of them groaned simultaneously. "It's just Damian. I don't need any help taking him down." They both spoke at the same time.

Bruce growled. "No matter what."

They both rolled their eyes, and left.

Tim landed on one of the R points with Dick right behind him. "So, who gets him first?"

Dick smirked evilly. "I do. I'm older. It's my birthright."

Tim laughed. "Yeah, right, tell you what you can have him once I'm done."

Dick shook his head. "No way, we'll see who catches him first."

Tim smiled widely. "Well, considering I'm the Robin that pisses him off, and you just happened to be a bad look alike I would assume he'll be coming for me."

Dick gave him a fake laugh. "Bad look alike, huh?" Dick tried to hit Tim, but he ducked, rolled, and shot off a line to the next rooftop.

The two of them continued to mock each other until Tim was knocked out of the air by a large black shadow. Dick watched from the rooftop he had been on as Tim was crushed into the rooftop in front of him. He could hear the sound of Tim's groan from when he hit, but he didn't see any movement. He stayed hidden in the shadow he had been in, waiting to see what would happen. Tim still hadn't moved, and Damian was circling him.

Finally Tim stood up, and Dick let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Tim was clearly disoriented from the hit, and he was a bit slower than usual. He seemed almost unsteady on his feet at first. Damian got in a few cheap shots that Dick knew Tim normally would have had no problems blocking. There was something wrong. Tim was taking the defensive, and doing an okay job of holding his own, but it was nothing compared to what Tim was actually capable of.

Dick was about to jump in when he saw Tim begin to take the offensive, and get the upper hand. Unfortunately, Damian still had all of the bat toys, and Batman's belt held more than Tim's. He wasn't sure who was going to win this fight. Tim was doing well, but there was still clearly something wrong with his left side. He was protecting it too much, and they were closer to the edge of the rooftop than Dick would have liked. He knew Tim would have rather been closer to the center as well. Suddenly Dick saw Damian throw something, and then there was a small explosion. A cloud of smoke and dust covered the area where they had been fighting, and Dick could no longer see anything.

When the smoke cleared, Damian was standing there, but there was no sign of Tim. Dick began to panic as he searched the rooftop. "Come on, Timmy, be in the shadows," Dick spoke softly to himself as he continued his search. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye, and his breath caught in his chest. He turned his gaze to where he had seen it, and there on the fire escape, he saw a small bit of red as the figure moved into the shadows. Dick exhaled forcefully as he contacted Tim. "How you doing, little bird?"

Tim groaned in pain. "Left arm fractured, left leg not much better, it wasn't that bad until the explosion threw me off the roof. There's blood, but it's no big. Now I'm chillin' on the fire escape. If you can give me a few, I can get back up there."

Dick sighed in relief. "Could be worse, contact Bruce, I'm going after Damian. When you are ready, follow."

Dick watched Damian look over the edge for Tim as he tried to get over to the other rooftop as quietly as possible. Dick was behind him with a retractable Bo staff in hand when Damian finally turned around to see him. Before Damian even had a chance to laugh at Dick's appearance, Dick had swung the staff at him. Damian was caught off guard by Dick's outfit, and the staff connected with the side of his head.

Damian flipped backward as Dick went for another strike, and he shook his head. "What are you supposed to be?"

Dick snarled at him "Stay the hell away from my brother."

Damian smirked. "You don't have a brother. Well, not anymore. Now, he's…how would you put it? Oh, yeah, sidewalk pizza."

Their little conversation had given Tim enough time to get back up to the roof, and get behind Damian. He took out his own Bo staff, and swept Damian's feet out from under him with it. "Not sidewalk pizza, but I think it might be a good look for you." He walked over, and grabbed a handful of Damian's hair. "I get really angry when people blow me up, by the way." He smashed Damian's face onto the rooftop a couple of times, and then pulled Damian's head back enough to see his work. "I would love to just keep doing this all day, but Batman…you know, the real one? Well, he always told me to share." Tim dragged Damian to his feet, and pushed him over to Dick.

Dick held Damian up by the cape with one hand while his other hand was clenched into a tight fist. Glaring, and snarling he punched Damian multiple times in the gut before releasing the cape, and allowing him to fall to the ground. Damian was on his stomach, doubled over in pain, clutching himself for comfort when Dick got on top of him, and forced him into an unpleasant choke hold. Dick looked up to Tim as he pulled Damian's head closer to his body. "Now, Timmy, what shall we do with the wannabe?"

"Enough." Before Tim even got a chance to answer, all three of them heard the bat voice loud and clear through the cool night air.

Dick pushed Damian back to the ground as he got off of him, and then he turned to Tim. "We've been hearing that word a lot from him tonight, haven't we?"

Tim nodded, and used his good foot to "accidentally" stamp on Damian's hand as he was getting up off the ground. "Sorry, my bad." Tim's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I told you to contact me when you found him…nothing more." The growl Bruce emitted was purely Bat.

Tim stepped forward. "He knocked me out of the air. What was I supposed to do? Wait for daddy to come rescue me while Damian did whatever the hell he wanted?"

Bruce glared. "You had your orders. You could have easily detained him. You didn't have to do this." Bruce gestured to Damian's bloodied face.

Tim sneered. "He blew me up! And not just a little bit either…like blew me off the roof."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "And that warranted this." He gestured to Damian again.

Tim scoffed. "If it was up to me, I would have thrown him over the edge; so, yeah, be happy it was just that."

Damian went to go after Tim for that last statement, but Bruce stepped between them. "I don't approve of what Tim did, but that does not mean you get to attack him."

Damian glared back at Tim before turning away. Dick walked over to Bruce. "I think an awesome punishment would be striping Damian down right here and now, and leaving him here."

Bruce glared once again. "And what would your punishment be?"

Dick shrugged. "More mediation and a stern talking to from Alfred?"

Bruce stared at him for a moment. "I think not."

Dick gave an evil smile. "What if we paint him blue, and hang him from the cave ceiling?"

Bruce just continued to stare at him. "No."

Dick tried again. "Okay, how about pink?"

Bruce rolled his eyes. "No."

Dick thought about it a moment, and then tried one more time. "Okay, what about purple? It's my last offer."

"NO!" This time Bruce growled.

Tim gave a small grin. "I like sea foam green myself."

Bruce turned toward Tim, and scowled. "Now you two are getting on my nerves."

"I am not to be trifled with, you overgrown circus clown!" Damian bellowed as he charged Dick.

Dick wasn't willing to put up with this much longer. He slammed a knee into Damian's gut as he grabbed a handful of the cape again. "I'm getting sick and tired of you."

Tim calmly walked over. "I already am." He used a quick nerve strike to render Damian unconscious. Bruce was glaring at him, and Tim turned to face him. "Yeah, yeah, you can punish me when we get home, but for right now I'm going to enjoy the silence."

The End


End file.
